Light of Love in Darkness
by Shadyk101
Summary: Our heroes Koto and Rika have just returned from a hard day in Trost. How will their life continue to play out together?


This is my first story regarding Shingeki no Kyojin, or Attack on Titan! More to come, please give me your thoughts! I (sadly) do not own the rights to the characters that shall be mentioned in future chapters or the technological concepts and era ideas. Those all belong to their original creators! I'm simply writing this story to add some romance to the world of SNK. Enjoy!

* * *

Looking at the faces of the people around him as he walked through town only made Koto feel worse.. Many had died today, with hardly progress being made. Being a new graduate of the military academy, what he'd dealt with today was more than he would've ever thought he'd see fresh out of training. Straight out of the academy, he and many other recruits were sent out to try and eliminate the titan threats that had sprung up in Trost. Now, as they shamefully walked through the city, the shouts and cries of the people rang in his ears. Many were parents of the people he had run to combat with, and almost all present had lost a child. Their screams and tears echoed like an eternal nightmare in his brain. All he could do was watch as they fell to their knees in sadness. At least my parents won't have to deal with this... He thought to himself. He broke off from the small amount of remaining soldiers and walked to the medical tent. Then, a thought of his best friend flashed through his brain. I haven't seen Rika since deployment...! His overprotective mind began to worry frantically. His left arm was hanging in a makeshift sling quickly scrapped up by the surgeons, who had more important injuries to treat. He rushed about the small encampment, frantically searching the crowds for Rika. He spotted her coming out of a small tent towards the back of the camp, relieved to see that only a small bandage on her cheek seemed to be the only injury she sustained. He jogged over to her shouting her name.

"Rika!" he called. "Rika!"

"Koto!" her face also showed obvious relief at the sight of her friend. "I was so worried that...I mean...The others didn't..." Tears began to well up in her eyes.

"It's okay Rika. It's okay..." Koto quietly wrapped an arm around Rika's shoulder and pulled her into a hug as tears began to silently fall down her face. She opened her eyes and immediately noticed the crude sling his arm was hanging in, along with the bandages running the length of his arm.

"What happened?!" Rika shouted.

"It's...it's nothing. I mean... There was a crawler there, dashing straight towards me while I was trying to refuel my gas..." He explained. "A boy from my squad... He pushed my away and...I didn't even know his name, but he..." Koto let the sentence fade, not having the strength to relive the memory. "Anyway... After he pushed me, the damn crawler broke through the wall of the house we'd been next to and a piece of wood sliced it. The doctors said I'll be fine. Don't worry about me okay?" Koto hung his head as he recalled the injury's origin.

"Still..." Rika looked at him with that same worried look she always had. She was just a head shorter than he was, and thinly toned from her military career. She had shoulder length blonde hair pulled back into a tight pony tail. The special military-grade glasses were strapped around her head. She always cared deeply for Koto since they met in training, though she could be quite fiery at times, contradicting her quieter looks.

Koto was different. He was rather tall, with a naturally broad stature and fit muscles. He had brown hair that naturally switched to bright red at the very front which he kept flipped upwards when it was it's current short length. He too had a pair of military glasses strapped to his face. Since they'd met, he always assumed the position of a brother/father figure for Rika, protecting her and being by her side at almost all times. He was generally quiet, but would do anything to protect Rika.

The two got their things together and began walking through the city looking for the familiar little cottage that Koto's parents had owned. "You're welcome to stay Rika," Koto said as he pushed open the door. "I know you don't have anyplace to go, so you're always welcome to stay with me. Okay?"

"O-okay Koto," Rika stammered out. She had never considered staying at his house, and had become nervous and embarrassed when invited to stay with him.

After walking through the front door of Koto's house, Koto quickly undid all the belts and straps, gently setting his 3D hear near the door, along with his belts, boots, and coat. Rika quickly followed suit and the two lounged about the house together. Neither of them had spoken much about what happened that day, and neither wanted to. They each sat down on Koto's couch and thought. About themselves, who they'd lost, and why it all had to happen to them.

"Koto..." Whispered Rika.

"Yes Rika?" Koto replied.

"Why...why can't I be strong like you?" Tears began to well up in her eyes and she looked to the ground.

"Rika...You are strong. Times like today just...happen. And you just have to push through it. You have to move on. You were afraid, and that's okay. It happens to all of us you know? Just...don't let yourself think like that. Fear will result in mistakes. Either way...I'll always be here for you." Koto smiled caringly, doing his best to reassure Rika.

"Alright..." The tears had stopped, and Rika looked up at Koto. "Thank you for being here."

Koto smiled warmly. "Of course!" He replied. Then, his smile changed to a look of concern. "Listen...I know now just how dangerous it is out there, and...I don't want to lose you!" Koto crossed his fist over his heart, saluting to Rika. "I promise, I shall protect you and watch over you: forever!"

Rika stared at Koto, blushing.

"Koto-kun..." She whispered shyly. Then suddenly, Rika kept forward, wrapping Koto in her arms. "Thank you!"

Koto blushed lightly as he embraced her.

"Of course..." He spoke lightly, closing his eyes and savoring their embrace. After what seemed like forever and yet not nearly long enough, Rika released Koto and smiled. She turned her head and looked out the window, noticing the sky had gone from a deep orange to a pinkish-blue. Koto followed her gaze and figured it was time for rest.

"Here Rika...You can sleep in my bed tonight," Koto said with a light smile.

"But what about you?" Rika questioned, a small frown on her face.

"I'll just take the couch. Trust me." Koto gave Rika another reassuring smile. Rika hesitated slightly, but accepted his offer and took herself to his room while Koto stayed downstairs.

Koto passed a small amount of time reading journals and books written by his parents. Both of them had always been very deeply involved with the studies of Titans and had conducted some of the most important research for modern societies. A few years ago, however, these experiments led to their demise. Koto thought it best to try and learn as much as he could in order to one day follow their footsteps.

* * *

Koto had realized after a few hours had passed how late it was. He slowly began to undress for bed, then looked down at the couch. Hmm...he thought to himself. I could've sworn I left a blanket out here. And where is my pillow? He pondered this for a moment then decided to go upstairs and simply retrieve his things from his room. He was wearing only his underwear as he lightly trod up the stairs.

Opening the door of his bedroom, he noticed the sleeping figure of Rika in his bed. Baka! He shouted to himself in his head. I'd completely forgotten she was here... He slowly crept across the floor, being careful not to make much noise as he opened the closet and retrieved a blanket. Then, he began walking to his bed, slowly reaching a hand out to his pillow. Just then, Rika quickly grabbed his arm and yanked Koto under the covers next to her. Koto began breathing deeper and his heart pounded in his chest. He was blatantly aware that Rika too, was clad only in her undergarments.

"Don't leave...Please..." Rika whispered eyes closed. Her breath continued in the same sleepy pattern it had been at before. She's asleep? Koto thought to himself. I suppose it isn't too- Rika wrapped her arms around Koto and hugged him tight. He was sure he'd been blushing. He could feel the heat coming from her near-bare body. Oh man...When she wakes up, she'll kill me! But at the same time...

Koto couldn't risk waking Rika, and at the same time couldn't resist being close to her as he was now. Though she had been asleep when she grabbed Koto. If anything, he was simply keeping a promise to his only friend. He let his eyes close and his mind slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

End Ch. 1


End file.
